Rien n'est réglé mais
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Les choses étaient parfois compliquées mais fuir n'était pas la solution... peu importe la manière. Petite fiction rapide pour me vider l'esprit.


_\- Jack, murmura-t-il l'air absent. Il sentait son esprit s'embrumer, devenir moins clair. Une voix l'incitait à se laisser aller, à succomber à son envoutement._

 _\- Jack, tenta-t-il de nouveau dans un souffle. Il n'arrivait plus à résister. Il se sentait partir. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. La voix lui ordonna de fermer les yeux, de la laisser prendre son corps. Il tenta à nouveau, faiblement, d'appeler son amant. Mais, il ne répondit pas. La voix ricana, lui fit comprendre que son capitaine ne l'aiderait pas, ne se préoccupait pas de lui, préférait porter toute son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle lui dit de fermer les yeux et de la laisser faire. Il ne lutta plus et obéit. Elle avait réussi_.

 **Flash-back**

Jack courait à perdre haleine, la créature se trouvait juste devant lui. Ses coéquipiers et lui s'étaient séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain. Il voyait le monstre s'éloigner de lui. Sa course n'était pas logique, Jack le soupçonnait de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Son pas de fit plus rapide, plus pressé. Il allait l'atteindre quand Gwen et Owen apparurent devant lui et l'abattirent de deux balles.

\- MERDE ! Cria Jack en s'arrêtant essoufflé ! Pourquoi l'avoir tué?!

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Gwen. Elle a tué quatre personnes.

\- Elle cherchait quelque chose !

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda Owen. Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Non, mais je le sais !

\- Tu es voyant ?

\- La ferme, Owen ! Tu…

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent, les deux autres eurent à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait que Gwen fut attraper et projeter à plusieurs mètres. Une pieuvre géante se trouvait là, devant eux. Sans demander d'explication, sans un mot, Owen arma son fusil, suivit de Jack qui tirèrent jusqu'à la mort du monstre.

\- GWEN ! Cria Jack en se précipitant vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'était pas inconsciente, seulement groggy par le vol plané qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Elle va bien, Jack. Constata le médecin. Seulement secouée.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda une voix qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- Très bien Tosh. Mais, cette histoire est vraiment bizarre.

La jeune informaticienne accompagnée de Ianto venait en effet d'arriver sur les lieux de la bataille. Ils avaient fait aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu mais ils avaient dû faire face, eux aussi, à leurs propres ennemis.

Le jeune Gallois vit son amant penché sur Gwen, inquiet, tendre, apeuré. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Une jalousie et une tristesse l'envahit soudainement. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il sentait que Jack ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait. Il avait cette impression qu'il n'était que le second choix, le choix par défaut. Il s'accrochait à lui. Cependant, en voyant son amour tenir son amie dans ses bras, lui murmurer à l'oreille, il sut qu'il ne serait jamais dans le cœur de Jack…jamais comme il le voulait.

D'un coup, il ressentit une sensation étrange parcourir son corps, une voix commençait à envahir son esprit.

\- Ecoute-moi et viens à moi. Disait-elle.

Ianto se tourna vers l'origine de cet appel et s'avança.

\- Oui, dirige-toi vers moi, continue.

Il aperçut soudain une lumière où, semblait-il, se trouvait une femme. Il ne pouvait la voir distinctement.

\- Jack, murmura-t-il.

\- Il ne t'aime pas. Il ne veut pas de toi. Laisse-toi aller dans mes bras.

Le jeune Gallois continua son avancée. Il se sentait attiré par cette femme. Il tentait de lutter mais ses forces s'amenuisaient.

\- Continue, continue, viens vers moi.

\- Jack…

\- Oublie-le, il la préfère, il l'aime. Tu n'es qu'un substitut. Ferme les yeux. Laisse mon esprit envahir le tiens.

\- Ianto voulait obéir mais il tenta de nouveau d'appeler son amour.

Il ne viendra pas, ricana la voix. Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il ne voudra jamais de toi comme toi tu voudrais de lui. Ferme les y eux, laisse-toi guider par moi.

Il obéit cette fois, les yeux clos, il sentit son esprit s'évaporer, son corps de détendre.

\- Tu es mien à présent ! S'exclama la femme d'une voix sans équivoque.

Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il crut entendre son nom crié désespérément. Peu importait à présent, il n'était plus.

 **Fin flash-back**

Jack ne pouvait pas croire ce qui s'était passé devant lui. D'une main tremblante, il l'approcha de la joue pâle de son amant.

\- Ianto…Souffla-t-il, tu m'entends ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait vu la créature qui lui avait fait ça, il savait qui elle l'était.

\- Son pouls est bon. Constata le docteur de l'équipe.

\- Il est mort. S'exclama l'immortel les larmes s'écoulant librement sur ses joues.

\- Je viens de te dire que son pouls est bon. Il est juste inconscient.

\- Son esprit n'est plus là. Elle l'a prise.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Jack ? Gwen, remise de ses émotions, s'était approché doucement.

\- La maligne. Une créature qui se nourrit des esprits tristes. Elle les absorbe et les garde pendant des jours, des semaines ou des mois avant de les manger.

\- Ianto…est une de ses victimes ?

Dans un sanglot bruyant, Jack se jeta sur les lèvres du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Il pensait stupidement qu'il allait répondre au baiser.

\- Jack, tu dis qu'elle conserve les esprits avant de s'en nourrir. Il y a un espoir, alors ?

\- Elle est partie, il n'y a aucun moyen de la retrouver.

\- Pas sûr, Jack. J'ai réussi à scanner son empreinte génétique. Avec le traceur, je pense pouvoir la retrouver.

\- Tu sais que l'utilisation du traceur est dangereuse et interdite. Souligna Owen.

\- Et le traceur est… ?

\- Il permet de retrouver des créatures grâce à leur génétique, Gwen.

\- Et pourquoi ne l'utilise-t-on pas ? Au lieu de courir les rues comme des fous ?

\- Car, tomber entre de mauvaises mains, il peut mettre la terre en danger.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Il retrouve et ramène les créatures qu'on lui demande. Imagine qu'un fou tombe dessus. C'est un objet d'une simplicité rare…mais très dans dangereux.

Jack était resté silencieux durant toute la conversation qui avait eu lieue entre Gwen et Owen. Son regard était constamment fixé sur Ianto dont le visage reflétait une douleur triste. Il passa une main sur les lèvres tant désirables de son amour.

\- On le fait, Tosh. Ramenons Ianto au Hub et faisons venir notre invitée.

L'ordre était dit. Il fallait à présent l'exécuter.

Jetant un dernier regard à son ami inconscient, allongé sur la table d'auscultation, Jack se tourna vers sa jeune informaticienne.

\- Vas-y, Tosh.

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, la jeune femme activa le traceur. Une lumière blanche jaillit de l'objet avant de laisser apparaitre la maligne.

\- Oh, bonjour Jack ! Salua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

\- Tu l'avais déjà vu ? Demanda Gwen.

\- Une fois.

\- Tu m'as fait appeler. Continua la créature.

\- Rends-le-moi. Lança froidement l'immortel.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Ah ! Tu parles du jeune homme qui est allongé derrière toi. Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, mon petit Jack.

\- Tu l'as déjà…

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je me le réserve pour une grande occasion. Je ne peux tout simplement pas te le rendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est à moi.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, il t'a appelé et tu n'as pas répondu.

L'étonnement apparut dans le regard du capitaine.

\- Il a résisté mais quand il a vu que tu l'abandonnais, il s'est laissé faire.

\- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ! Cria soudainement Jack. Ses coéquipiers sursautèrent. Il avait rarement vu leur chef s'énerver comme ça.

\- Oooh ! Très bien ! Tu sais, je m'ennuie souvent, seule, avec mes esprits. Je veux bien m'amuser un peu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu le veux ? Va le chercher !

\- Comment ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Jack ! Non ! S'interposa Gwen. C'est un piège.

\- Elle a raison. Continua Owen. Elle va te tuer.

\- Ne le fais pas. Supplia Tosh.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle puis posa ses yeux sur le corps inanimé de son compagnon. Il pensa à son corps contre lui, ses mains parcourant sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa voix murmurant contre son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans ça, sans ces sensations, sans ces sentiments…sans lui tout simplement.

\- Je reviens avec lui ou je pars avec lui. Ce fut la seule parole qu'il prononça.

Il fit un signe de tête à la maligne qui le projeta dans un univers qu'il visitait pour la première fois.

Il se retrouvait dans un parc…vide. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, le silence était l'acteur secondaire de cette dimension. Doucement, pour ne pas casser cette harmonie, il avança. Il aurait voulu crier le prénom de son compagnon mais il sentait qu'il ne le devait pas. Il marcha, jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. C'est après quelques minutes qu'il l'aperçut, assis sur banc, en face de la plaine de jeux. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'approcha lentement.

\- Que fais-tu là, Jack ? Demanda Ianto d'une voix sans émotion.

\- Surpris, l'immortel mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Je suis venu te chercher.

\- Pas la peine, tu peux repartir.

\- Non, je ne pars pas sans toi.

Il s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le café.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas.

Jack soupira et observa le parc.

\- Bel endroit.

\- J'aime venir ici. Je m'y sens bien.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Va-t'en, Jack. Supplia le jeune gallois.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas sans toi.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

D'un mouvement brusque, Ianto se leva et s'éloigna rapidement.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Loin de toi.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'AI MAL ! TU ME FAIS DU MAL ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! VA-T'EN !

\- Toi non plus tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne partirai jamais sans toi.

Le jeune homme regarda son amant les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait épuisé, vide. Jack s'approcha lentement, il ne voulait surtout pas le faire fuir. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il put. Il respira l'odeur sucré que dégageait la peau de son amour et se sentit à nouveau bien.

\- Te perdre…te perdre serait pire que tout pour moi.

\- Tu mens…

\- Non.

\- Tu aimes Gwen.

\- Oui, je l'aime…mais pas autant que toi.

\- C'est faux.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte, l'immortel posa son front sur celui du gallois.

\- Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?

\- Je t'ai appelé, tu n'es pas venu.

\- Si mais trop tard. J'ai vu que tu partais quand il était trop tard.

\- Tu préfères être avec elle.

\- Non, je t'assure que non.

Les paroles s'enchaînaient mais Jack sentait qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à convaincre Ianto.

\- Je dois m'en aller. Annonça le garçon.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part. S'empressa de répondre le capitaine.

\- Je dois partir.

Jack attrapa son amant dans ses bras et le serra de nouveau. Ianto ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

\- Si tu pars, je pars avec toi.

\- Jack…

\- Je sais que mes paroles te semblent fausses. Tu as l'impression que je te mens mais je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, que vivre sans toi serait impensable.

\- Tu es immortel, je suis…

\- Je m'en fous ! Je sais ce qu'on est mais là, maintenant, c'est ce que je ressens. Reviens-moi, repars avec moi.

\- Jack, je…

\- Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie !

Pour la première fois, Ianto fut touché. Jamais, Jack ne l'avait supplié. Quand ce dernier sentit les bras de son homme l'emprisonner avec force, il savait qu'il avait réussi…et pas seulement lui.

\- Jack ! Jack ! Tu m'entends ? Jack !

Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur Gwen qui l'appelait.

\- Alors mon petit Jack ? Content de ton voyage ? Fit une railleuse.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il courut vers son amant toujours allongé sur la table.

\- Ianto…

Un simple murmure qui entraina le réveil du jeune homme.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Tu vois ! Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je te l'ai rendu ton petit ami.

Le visage de l'immortel se durcit. Il se tourna vers la créature.

\- Dégage d'ici ! Ne t'approche plus de lui ! Ne t'approche plus de la terre ! Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer !

\- Ne sois pas si prétentieux mon petit capitaine ! Il est évident que l'on se reverra ! Mais, cette fois-là, je ne te le rendrai pas !

D'un mouvement sec, elle disparut.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Tosh.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Je n'ai pas désactivé le traceur.

\- Elle savait dès le départ que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Elle nous manipulait depuis le début. Depuis le tout début. Elle avait tout manigancé. Elle avait juste envie de s'amuser.

Il se tourna vers son amour qu'Owen était occupé à examiner.

\- Il va bien. Dit-il après l'examen.

L'immortel s'approcha souriant de son gallois et lui posa une main sur la joue.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile et je sais que tout n'est pas réglé, loin de là, mais ne t'en vas plus. De quelque façon que ce soit.

\- Promis. Un simple baiser vint sceller cette promesse.


End file.
